The Melody of Love
by Annie'sFairyTales
Summary: Death city, a small town that not far from Las Vegas. An town that's filled with wealth and poverty. Who would think a small town you could barely see on the globe or a map would have something amazing could happen to two talented individuals who had no intentions of working together but when they came together, something extraordinary happens a unique, beautiful sound is created
1. Chapter 1

"Maka, those dishes aren't gonna wash themselves and you're not getting paid to watch the pianist" Maka rolled her eyes and took her attention from the pianist to her money hungry boss and sadly stepmother. " You don't even pay me" she spat out. "Your pay is being able to live under my roof" "you mean my father's house" Maka mumble to low for her stepmother to hear. She signed and walked toward the pile of dirt plates and bowls that need wash she knew she wasn't gonna be done when this places closes. Not only did she have to do the dishes but she had to clean the tables and mop the floors and stock everything. " I'm leaving now, be a doll and lock the place up for me will ya" she throw her the keys and gave her a crooked smile " Have fun" Maka rolled her eyes and she put on headphones and started working.

Soul sat looking at the white and black keys in front of him. He thought about all the things he could play, all the music that could just pour through his finger on the the keyboard he could just imagine himself playing but the only problem was that it wasn't classical music which in parents eyes thinks that the best thing for him and won't let him play anything but classical. He never really like classical music, but was more of a jazz, and soul or R&B and whenever he heard it, he could see himself playing it on the piano. On his free time when he's not playing for people or at his lessons he plays for as long as he could. He looked toward the last crowd of the night, waiting to hear his music he sighed and start playing the music with no emotion.

Maka continued to washing the dishes as she hummed the song she knew without even having to listen to it because she her father would sing it all the time when he was home. She smiled at the thought of him playing the piano as she used a brush as her microphone and she sung. He always said she had the unique beautiful voice but I never believed him. And now she was stuck with his witch of a wife.

Her dad was still alive but he was in the army so when does see him it was rare and just about every time he came she tried to take him away from her but the times that she didn't or when her dad declined which gave Maka a buzz of pleasure, he would take her out to their favorite restaurant which was his and get the same thing and sit in the same seat right next to the window with the giant sign outside that held the same story her dad would tell every time which led to how he met her mother.

Her mother was so sweet and always had a smile on her face even when she was sick and not feeling her greatest. Her and her father would do their best to make her happy by entertaining her with their music. She passed away when Maka was 13. Her dad and her took it really hard but up until she was 15, he done a good job being a father and a mother. Until, he met that gold digging good for nothing women Tina who claims she loves him, came into their lives and ruined maka's. After they got married he joined the military leaving Maka with her.

She makes made Maka work for nothing without her dad knowing. Maka decided not to tell her dad because she saw how happy she made him despite the fact that she used him. Then her dad decided to marry Tina which made Maka realize that she had no choice to call this women her stepmom and work until she can save enough money to leave. On the days she had _off_ she worked but she didn't tell anyone about the job because she no if Tina found out, she would find some way to make her lose her other job and make her work even more time in that restaurant she use to call home.

Maka went out into the restaurant and grabbed the dishes off the table and listen to the pianist. The music was beautiful like always but Maka heard him play better before but it wasn't classical. It was something different but it had such a raw unique and beautiful sound. It was a sound that had emotion unlike his classical music. Maka remembered the first time she heard it, almost brought tears to her eyes. After listening to it enough she make up little song that goes with it humming it as he played but he never noticed because he was too consumed in his music.

The last crowd applauded him and started to exit except one guy who seemed to be taking note of his playing. Soul's parents went up to the guy expecting to hear good news but instead the guy stood up said " It has no feeling or emotion" and with that he got up in left. Soul's parents went up to him not pleased with what just happened." What's wrong with you, you had the opportunity to play with one of the best classical musicians and you blew it" his father said. " Yeah and after all that money we spent on teachers and pianos this is how we are repaid." His mother spat out and all Soul can do was sit and listen. They left with saying another word to their son. Maka watched the whole thing as she cleaned the tables. The restaurant was filled with silence. Maka looked at the guy who seem pretty beaten down. She mustered up the courage to say something not knowing what reaction she would get from him and said

" I don't think it was bad" he looked at Maka who was expecting a smart remark or some sorta outburst of anger but, instead he just said " Thanks but that's not how I really want to play" she was shocked by his response but, she wanted to hear more. " What kinda music do you play." he softly laughed " A little bit of everything I guess." Maka put down the dishes and slowly walk to the piano. " You think I could listen to it?" she asked. He looked at he in shock "Um, sure, I guess" he sat in his chair comfortably and started to play hitting the keys with his long, tan fingers as they softly glided across the board. Everytime he hit the keys they would play this unique beautiful chord. Maka stared in awe. It one of his best performances yet. She closed her eyes as she listen to the melody and buried herself into the music feeling as it gave her goosebumps of pleasure. Without her realizing it, she started to sing. Soul glance at her as she sung. Her voice was so beautiful and pure. Soul continued to play and tried to follow her singing getting entangled on the soft pure sound of her voice.

Meanwhile a certain guy from earlier that was taking notes happen to forget his phone in the restaurant. He rolled his eyes and stepped out and ran back into the restaurant before it could close. As he entered the restaurant he could hear music. He stopped and took time to listen to the music. It was nothing he has heard before and he wanted more. Quickly, he pulled his notepad and recorder from his bag and walked in. Inside most of the lights were off except the one on the stage and there they were. Soul playing on the piano and Maka singing. He watch them as he feverishly took down notes. He watched the chemistry between them as they combine their music together. He would glance up at her from time to time and smile as she sat on the piano with her eyes close as she sung her heart out not realizing how entangled she was into the music. When she stop singing he ended on a beautiful chord

Before the two could say anything could say to each other guy came rushing over to them in shock and awe. " That was amazing. Where did that come from. Ten minutes ago you music sounded like crap but that." he paused " I have never heard anything like that it's incredible and you" he turned towards Maka causing her to blush "you have a voice of honey and gold" he held out his hand "My name is Derrick and how would you guys like to make a deal"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka was flabbergasted. Was she dreaming or was this some sort of sick joke. She looked over to Soul who looked just as shock. Derrick must've sense their shock before he cleared his throat. "Well you don't have to make a decision now but I would definitely like to know before tomorrow night so here. " He gave them both a card " Call me with your answer" he walked off already making calls. Maka let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She needed to sit, her head was starting to spin. She went from trying to figure out how she could work two jobs to escape her stepmother to signing a record deal. "So what do you think" Soul said breaking her out of thought. She didn't know what to think " What do I think" she repeated his question "I think this is crazy, I think this is absolutely insane I mean let's be honest I don't even know you" he chuckle softly " Yeah that true but you seem to know my music and you have an amazing voice" she blushed " Well it's not the first time I've heard you play like that." this caught Soul's attention " Really I didn't know I had a fan" he smirk Maka "Well it's hard not to listen when you work at this place." he looked around "But its closed shouldn't the manager be here to help you close up" Maka practically laughed "You mean my stepmom who is probably out spending my father money leaving me to close the place by myself." Soul looked around. All the tables still had dishes on them and the floor was a mess. He then looked at her she had stains all over her, her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. "There is no way you can finish this by yourself by tonight." she sighed " Yeah but I don't have much of a choice or I'm not gonna have much a place to stay." she grabbed the dishes and yawned. " well just so you know I'm Maka and it was nice meeting you" She held out her other hand. It just dawned on him they didn't even properly introduce themselves. "Soul and likewise" he said as he shook her hand. Just as she started to head towards the back, Soul took off his suit jacket, up his sleeves and started gathering dished. She turned around surprised to find him helping her. " you don't have to do that but I do appreciate the help" she said it wasn't that she was ungrateful but she just didn't want to be a burden on others. "well I figure since if I go home I'm just going be chewed out and called a failure I might as well learn more about my possible record deal partner with the amazing voice." She smiled and lead him toward the back into the kitchen. The two talked and laughed all night sharing their stories and when they first learn how to either sing or play the piano. By the time they were finished it was about three in the morning. "Alright we did it" Soul yawned

"Yeah I guess we did"Maka yawn as well. She turned to face him "Thanks Soul this really means a lot to me if there anyway I could help you please don't hesitate to ask" the way she smiled at him made Soul's face heat up. "It was nothing really I actually had some fun" Maka laughed "Is that so well, if you had so much fun I would be more than happy to give you my job" Soul shook his head "See, the problem with that is I just offered a record deal with this amazing singer and I'm pretty sure we are gonna be famous but thanks for the offer" Maka shrugged her shoulders "it was worth a shot but it just so happens that I too got offered a record deal with an phenomenal pianist and I didn't want this job to go to waste" Soul laughed "Such a kind a noble thing to do" he said sarcastically and the two of them laughed. "Are we still on for lunch or do you wanna meet back here before closing to call him." Soul asked. "we could meet at lunch and call him together" Maka said and she grabbed her things and headed for the door. "All righted partner I guess I'll see you at lunch time." Soul said held the door for her. "Yeah I'll see you a lunch partner" Maka said while locking the door. When the two started walking in different directions Maka called out to Soul before he could get far he turn around to her. "Do you really think we could do this" she asked he smiled " I know we could do anything" and with that being said the two of them went home and slept so they could meet at lunch to make the call of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch felt so far away in Maka's eyes. Maybe because she was anxious,excited and even a little scared. She was only able to sleep four hours before she had to get up and go back to the restaurant for work. It was slow at the restaurant which didn't help. Finally It was twelve o'clock and Soul came strolling into the restaurant searching until his eyes met with hers. He smile as he made his way over toward her. "hey superstar, are you ready" she nodded and looked for Tina she could see her flirting with one of the customers. Maka rolled her eyes in disgust. "Tina I'm leaving for my lunch break" she looked up at her with disgust "be back on time or I'm going to dock you on your pay and make you work overtime" Maka sighed "the only problem with that is you don't pay me and I work here past closing but sure I'll be back on time" before Tina could say anything Maka walked out the door with Soul following close. "wait she seriously doesn't pay you" Maka nodded "yeah she claims her being my 'stepmom' and giving me a 'home' is enough of a payment" so on day I don't work I was going to get a second job to save enough money to move out on my own" Soul his head and sighed. And he thought he had it bad. "Well after this you won't have to worry" Maka twirled her hair in her hand. "Yeah hopefully" the two of them went to the park and sat on one of the benches. Soul pulled out his phone and looked at Maka. He could see the fear in her eyes but also the determination. He dialed the number and took her hand. "why don't we do this together." She nodded as the both held the small phone. "ready?" soul said with a smile "ready" Maka smiled and they both pressed the button. The phone rang twice before Derrick picked up the phone "I was hoping you would call so what's the verdict." Soul spoke "we would like to sign that deal" he could hear clap his hand in excitement "Awesome, that's what I like to hear, why don't you guys come down to the station and we could sign those papers I'll send you the address" this time Maka spoke "sounds good we will see you there" and as soon as they hung up sure enough there was the address. The two wasted no time getting to the building. It wasn't far so the two decided to walk there. The walk was quiet at first until Maka broke the silence "So does you parent know about the deal?" Soul shook his head " Not yet but I'm going to it's just that I'm afraid if I tell them now they are going to try to take over and although it's something they forced me to do at first I found a way to make it my own and I want to keep it that way. What about you?." Maka shrugged "My Dad is on the other side of the world so I didn't get to tell him yet and I won't ever tell my stepmother willingly so I guess no one except" she look up toward the sky and smiled "my mom who's always looking after me" Soul could help but smile of how she was so passionate about her mother. The two made it to the station where they were greeted by a tall security guard. So clear his throat and spoke up. "we're to meet someone name Derrick" he stood silent for a while until a his ear bluetooth told him they were clear to go. He simply nodded and lead the way while another guard to his station was huge it had a crystal chandelier with two porcelain fountains and marble floors. They were lead into an all purple room except Derrick who was in an all white suit. He smile when they walked in. "Just the two people i was waiting to see please have a seat." He gestured to the two oversize hanging chairs. The two did as they were told and wait for the next thing. "now let's get down into businesses.i really truly see potential in both of you and really want to get you started as soon as possible so tomorrow we shop for a piece of your wardrobe and that night you have your first gig." Maka almost choked on the air "first gig but we never even perform one full song together." Derrick swatted her statement away "please by the way you two perform I'm sure you'll be fine. You two have such a chemistry I never seen before almost as if You were meant to be partner. But I'm really counting on you so please don't screw this up. So your contract is for five years your with me we split it 70/30 and I'll provide you a place to stay,security and a new wardrobe what do you think" Maka was taken back. It was all she ever wanted and then some She looked over to Soul who also looked deep into thought. He then turn to her. His red eye melt into her olive colored ones. He smile "let's do this" he took the contract and signed his name and pass it over to Maka who then signed her name and gave if back to Derrick who smiled and held out his hand "welcome to Deathly Records station"

 **Hello I know it been a while since I've written anything but right now I'm on a roll (or at least I think I am). What do you guys think of the story it is good, bad should I go on or should I stop while I'm ahead please give me some feedback it would really help me with this story and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, thank you so much for the advice. If you guys have anymore advice or suggestions please let me know and thank you for reading enjoy!**

Maka and Soul figured it was time to tell their parents about their news. Their new place would be ready after tomorrow's show so it would be weird for them to just move out without an explanation. Soul and Maka walked back to the park and sat on the bench. "Well here goes nothing" he sighed dialed the phone and it ranged twice before he heard. His father pick up the phone. "Hello Soul"

"Hey dad is Mom around, i have to tell you guys something"

"What did you do this time"

Before Soul could answer he could hear his mother on the background asking if it was him. He could hear his father pass the phone over to his mother and she spoke "Soul what did you want to tell us" Soul scratched the back of his head before speaking "I got a record deal" he finally said. He could hear silence then he heard his mother screaming for Joy "Oh my goodness, that is amazing, when did you find out? Nevermind, it doesn't matter I can't believe you actually did it. Just imagine our son playing classical music at Carnegie Hall." and this was the part Soul was going to dread. "Actually, it's not for classical music" he said. Both of his parents said "What?"

"Yeah"Soul spoke "see I been working on my own style and got a deal with the CEO of Deathly records." the line got silent. "Oh that's great honey" his mom said but by the way she said it and the silence confirmed his suspicion. They still weren't happy with him he manage to get a deal of a lifetime and his parents still disappointed. He did know if he should feel angry or upset but instead of dwelling on it he simply told them he has to leave and hung up. It amazing him how no matter how hard he tried he still could impress his parents.

Now it was Maka turn. Of course she wasn't going to tell her stepmother she she called a number she new by heart whenever she got lonely. The phone rung for a little bit before she heard a voice but it wasn't a voice she wanted to hear. She was looking to speak to her dad and instead she heard a man with a husky voice that sounded a few years older than her dad. "Hello is this Maka?" the voice asked "Who is this and where is my dad"

"I figured that's what you were going to say well let me just start off by saying im Officer Tory. I've have been really trying to find the right word for the last two days." Maka felt her heart drop "Where is my dad" she choked out. "Your dad is here but he was injured in war and he fell into a coma where going to stabilize him and send him to the Las Vegas hospital I'm so sorry you had to find out this way I promise I will call you if anything changes. "Maka couldn't speak she just let a tear rolled down her check. She tried to pull herself together "Yes thank you" Maka never hung up so quickly. Soul looked out her with concern "Is everything okay" she just stared at the ground afraid to look at him with breaking down into a mess. Before maka could say anything her phone ranged. She looked to see that the caller ID was her horrible stepmother. She cursed under her breath forgetting that she was suppose to come back after break.

She answered it to hear nothing but huge crowd talking in the background. She could hear Tina say something about killing her. "Where are you, you good for nothing child"Maka rubbed her temples and sighed. "I got caught up in something I'm sorry I'll be there as soon as I can" she could hear Tina scoff "Mark my words if your not here in the next five minutes so help me I will make you stay here all night and clean the floor until there wasn't a single spot on it." Maka could feel herself getting heated and her tongue when lose " What is wrong with you, I do everything you ask and more and all you do is complain about everything. It's not even your restaurant it my dad's and the only reason why he let your sorry ungrateful, rotten,crusty self take over is because you have no other skills other than flirting with men half your age." She heard the line get quiet and then she heard Tina get loud and rage " WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO! YOU MUST'VE LOST YOUR MIND. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING TO THE RESTAURANT OR GOING BACK HOME BECAUSE YOU NO LONGER HAVE ONE YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY DAUGHTER" Maka could feel the tears rolled down your face "SCREW YOU" And with that said maka chucked her phone and started to walk away.

She didn't know where she was going but something was just telling her to just go. She could feel someone grab her hand and spin her around. It was Soul and his eyes were filled with concern. "Maka what wrong talked to me please" she shook her head and took her hand away "I can't do this I just" she choked on her words and started to sob. Soul brought her into a hug. Although he hasn't know her for that long it felt as if he known her all his life and it pained him to see her like this. 'Why does such a kind a beautiful person have to go through all of this' he thought to himself.

When she started to settle down they sat by the bench and she told him what was going on. After hearing that Soul's blood began to boil. His hands were balled up. He looked over toward her as she sobbed into her hands. "Maka I am so sorry, you don't deserve this" was all Soul could say he sighed "if there is anything I could do please let me know." She look over to him. "If this all doesn't workout I will literally be jobless homeless and alone" Soul shook his head "You will never be alone you got me and from this day forth I am not gonna leave you. We are partners and we are a team. If it wasn't for you we probably would be doing this. Tonight you could crash out my place we could order a pizza."

Maka eyes widen "We are playing our first gig tomorrow and we haven't even performed a single full song together" Soul pulled out his phone " Well we have approximately 30 hours until our gig so why don't I get us some food and we could work on it". She nodded and the two got up and made their way to Soul's apartment


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's apartment was small and for some reason letting someone in it for the first time made him feel self conscious. He scratch the back if his head. "I know it's not much but I guess after tomorrow I won't have to worry about this." Maka looked around "now I think it's fine in fact I think this would've been great for me when I was gonna move out" she looked at the few picture he had and his awards. "okay I'm gonna go order us some pizza why don't you think of some lyrics" that was gonna be easier said than done but Maka wasn't one to turn down a challenge. So she on the couch and tried to get into the zone "do you have some paper" she ask. Soul search for some and of course when he needed it, it was nowhere in site. He stumbled upon he old music notebook and handed to her. "it has a few pages fill of me trying to experiment with lyrics but you see that why I play the piano and not write music. I'm gonna pick up the pizza call me if you need anything"

"I will thank you Soul for everything" she gave him a smile that seem to melt him and it seemed to be contagious because he found himself smiling back. As soon as he left Maka got into the zone.

When she opened the book she opened the book she flip through what Soul already wrote and to Maka's surprise it wasn't as bad as Soul made it seem. She opened to a fresh page. As she flip through the book, Soul's scent filled her nose. She could help but smirk at his smell. Her face got heat and she focus back into the lyrics. She tried to remember the song he played last night. It was filled with such emotion and although the music sounded good it words didn't fit the song. She thought about last night the way the music filled her with such happiness. And before she knew it she was profusely writing down.

As Soul made way down the street he happen to pass a certain restaurant and the anger in his body slowly started to return he walked into the restaurant to find Tina sitting talking to some men. He walked up to them and before he could think the words poured out "is that really appropriate to talk to a bunch of men with your husband sick in military and and daughter you claimed wasn't yours" the men slowly start to talk away. Tina shot him a glare. "what do you think your doing"

"you know I didn't think there was people that were people that could be so horrible. That was until I heard about you"

"I'm guess you one of that scrawny whore's friends" Soul knew he could never hit a woman but that woman really was awful. Soul just shook his head "I hope you get a taste of your own medicine one day" and with that said Soul turned around and made his way to the pizza shop.

When the he got back he was Maka with her hair in a messy bun sprawled across the couch. She looked so relaxed and cute. She didn't even notice Soul walked in. His face felt hot as he watched he so focus on what she was writing. It wasn't until he close the door and snapped her out of her focus and looked up at him. She got really flustered "hey, I got lyrics you wanna hear them?" soul could help but smile "yeah let me just grab my keyboard" Maka sat up right on the couch as Soul sat next to her with his keyboard. "alright so what song are we going with"

"the one from last night I kinda change up a couple of things." He nodded and took a deep breath as he started to play and fell back into the zone and started to sing

 **(A/n: I am not a songwriter and these lyrics that took me like five minutes to come up the are probably really bad so if you have another song in mind you can skip the next paragraph)**

' _baby, I was hoping maybe, we show them how crazy, we could be on our own_

 _Baby, why can't we just oh maybe, float away oh baby, float away from it all_

 _I know, the world, can't see what we can_

 _Oh I know, this world, stands against us in the end_

 _But as long as we got each other, that's all that we need_

 _oh as long as we got each other, and be all that we can be_

 _We''ll soar, we'll fly, we give it our all we'll try_

 _We'll rock, we'll thrive, we'll mold the world in our eyes_

 _Baby, I was thinking maybe, we just oh baby, we could just oh baby, make the world our own'_

 **(A/n: I apologize for the cringy words please forgive me)**

Soul could help but look at her as she ended her song. She looked at him into his red eyes "so what did you think" she ask. Soul didn't have the words "that was amazing, your amazing" she smiled "so are you" looking into her green eyes Soul notice how beautiful she was. "Maka"his voice came out as a whisper before he could say anything else or do anything. His phone rung. They quickly snapped out of their trance and Soul answer his phone only to be greeted by some he didn't expect.

"hello little brother" the voice said

Soul's body tensed up but tried his hardest to not show it "what do you want Wes" Soul said

"that's no way to greet someone"

"I'm not gonna ask ask again"

"who says I want something maybe I just wanted to congratulate your accomplishment. Mom and dad seemed 'so proud' when they called"

"If you called me to harass me you really got a lot of spare time"

Wes laughed "you so funny little brother just to let you know I'll be there tomorrow can't wait to see you"

Wes hung up leaving Soul on the phone. Lost in thought Maka tapped his shoulder "Hey Soul everything okay?"he snapped out of thought and faced her. "Yeah everything's let eat" he gave her a small smirk. As they are they are they talked and watched movies and had a few drinks. Maka finally fell asleep on the couch resting on Soul's shoulder. Soul picked her up and put her in his bed. He put a blanket on and watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful despite the day she's had. Soul grabbed a few spare blankets and headed to the living room to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow was really gonna be something and although he seem to act cool about it deep down he was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you guys for sticking with this I know this is a short chapter but please if you guys have any suggestions please let me know thank you and enjoy**

Maka woke up with Soul's scent surrounding her. She was so warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she was not one the couch. She looked at her surrounds to see She was no longer in the living room bed in a bedroom she. Her heart raced and she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. If Soul was there. But no, she was by herself she sighed in relief but for some reason a small piece of disappoint tinged her mind. She got up still in the same clothes she had on yesterday and walked out to find Soul fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and watched as his chest slowly rise and fall. Without him she would be homeless with no food or shelter so she wanted to the best way she knew how. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Soul woke up to the smell of food. Really good smelling food. He figured he must be dreaming because the last time he had a really good homemade cook meal was when he won 1st place at a talent show and his mom was so proud of him she made him breakfast in bed. That was six years ago. But the smell did not go away so it force him to open his eyes and let them adjust to the surroundings. He was still in the living room and the smell of bacon filled his nose. He got up and made his way into the kitchen to find Maka with his red apron on cooking some breakfast. His face suddenly felt hot and he could feel his mouth watering with hunger. She looked over him and smiled "Good Morning,breakfast should be ready in other five minutes" Soul still taken back that she went out of her way to cook him breakfast simply nodded and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back maka was already sitting across from him. His plate was already made with scrambled eggs, bacon and blueberry pancakes with a side of coffee. Trying not to looked desperate and hunger but he was, Soul slowly took a seat. "This looks amazing, you didn't have to took but I really do appreciate" Maka waved him off "please after everything you did for me this was just a way to show you how thankful I am." He smiled and started to eat.

The pancakes were so soft and they seem to just melt in your mouth and the eggs were fluffy and cheesy with just the right amount of seasoning. I guess from spending all that time in a restaurant you pick up a couple of things.

Soul was in his own personally little heaven he didn't even know Maka was talking to him after the third time she called his name. He blinked his eyes a could of times before focusing on her. Maka just laughed "The food really that good huh?"

"well it would be a lie if I said it wasn't well, take it this way if music career doesn't work out they got a spot for you in the culinary field." Maka chuckled "yeah right they would eat me alive"

"so what were you gonna say earlier"

"well I was going to say before my food put you in a trance was are you ready for today"

Soul nodded although he didn't feel ready in fact he was terrified especially since now his brother was going to be there. Maka chuckled and shook her head. "I wish I had you confidence I never performed in front of anyone now if things work out I have to perform in front of everyone."

"Well, what I learned to do over the years us just find something to focus on and tune everything else out"

"so what do you focus on?"

"usually the quality of the keys and if that doesn't work I focus on the lighting but don't you work you'll find your focus point" they talked for a little bit until they got a call from Derrick who said it was time to go wardrobe shopping.

Maka and Soul wasn't really thrilled about it but Derrick claimed that first impressions really do last and he would never release to stars to look like the common people. So they split Soul and Maka up to find some clothes for tonight. Maka didn't mind dressing up or wearing a little makeup that being said when her wardrobe person tried to give her a dress so short that could be classified as a shirt and heels that look that is could be ten inches tall Maka had to decline. And after dealing 10 things the lady picked out they were both started to get frustrated until she picked out a romper but it wasn't like any romper. This romper was beautiful pinkish-beige colored with a light satin train with a sweetheart neckline. She picked out some crystal jewelry and some rose golden heels. Maka was awestruck with the outfit and when she tried it on and fit her like a glove. This was it.

Soul was relatively easy, it wasn't his first time getting fitting and picking out an outfit since he's been doing it his whole life except this time he was doing it on his own. He did have his father or mother breathing down his neck trying to decide for him what would be best. When he was done. He was escorted to meet Derrick who would have the final say. Derrick clapped his hand in satisfaction "Look like the next big thing you are gonna rock this now where is Maka?" before he could call the other wardrobe attendant she Maka walked out and Soul could not keep his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. The romper went with her olive colored eyes and it showed off her long toned, tanned legs. Soul tried to choke out the words "you look-" "beautiful,and amazing with a goddess-like stature" Maka blushed and thanked them. Derrick looked at his watch before gasping "Oh, we are running behind schedule we gotta get you guys to cosmetics and then to sound test." and before the two could blink they were rushed off to get ready for one of the biggest nights of their life.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they arrived, the cosmetic team rushed them into two separate rooms. Maka hair was taken out of her messy bun by one person, her hands were being taken away from her to be painted by another person and someone else was doing her face makeup. Her heart was a beating so fast and it wasn't even time for the show. Soul on the other hand was still thinking about Maka and they way she looked in that outfit. She looked like she was destined for stardom. It was ashamed her father wasn't able to see his amazing daughter. And just like that Soul had an idea. He style his hair he asked to speak to one of the video directors.

After about a hour of cosmetics the two were rushed off to mic check with all the other performers. And they were being hooked up to wires and a mic Derrick rushed over "Alright guys time to make me proud. Do you guys have any question?". Even if they did before they could ask them Derrick was pulled away to to somewhere else. Soul looked at Maka. She looked so beautiful but also really scared but before he could say anything the show started.

There was so many people out in the crowd and there were a lot of good performers which didn't ease Maka's nervousness. And before she knew it, it was time to go. Knots tied in Maka's stomach as her heart beated out of her chest. She shook her head and slowly back up until she hit something hard and warm. She jumped in surprise as she spun around and it was Soul who looked pretty calm compared to her. She shook her head and looked like she was getting ready to faint. " I-I can't do this" she choked out her words. She tried to go passed him but was stopped by him. He grabbed her hand which was soft,warm, and moist but he didn't care. " Please Maka, I know you can do this. Just imagine like it is just you and me just like the first time." Maka remembered the first time, that's when she asked him to play. That's when she melt into his music and combined her talent his talent together and created something beautiful. That's when she entangled herself in his world. She loved that feeling and wanted it to never go away. Maka looked back at the crowd and back at Soul and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand and walked out to the stage where at least hundred people awaited in the crowd screaming and shouting. Maka let go of her hand as he put her in front of the mic. She looked at the crowd then back at Soul who was sitting at the piano. He smile at her and gave her a simple nodded. She looked back out the crowd hoping that she didn't look as scared and terrible as she felt. She heard the piano play and suddenly the screaming and the people were gone. All she can hear was the piano. She was back in that beautiful world where she can do what she love doing best. She started to sing silencing everyone in the crowd. Maka looked up at him as she sung. He loved when she sung. It made him want to play more. She slowly made her way around the piano circling it. She she sat on the edge of the grand piano letting the words flow out of her mouth and into the mic as she close her eyes and got into the music. This was not Soul's first time playing in front of a big crowd but for some reason Soul's heart beated out of his chest and he watched and she turned to face him and there is was. He was no longer focus on the lighting or the keys but by the way that she sung and they way her angelic voice match with the chords he struck. The way her olive eyes met his. He felt the song course through his veins as if they were made for him and her. As she finished he could see slowly the fear and the nervousness spread on her face until, the crowd went crazy, scream and cheering them on. And they both looked out into the crowd to see the people clapping or whistling or even standing. Soul got up and offered Maka a hand down from the piano l. And the two took a bow before Derrick came running back to the stage. "Aren't they amazing let give it up one more time for Soul and Maka" the crowd got even louder and soul could feel Maka squeezed his hand. He looked over to her to see her smile and mouth out the words 'thank you'.


End file.
